The present invention relates to the technology of supplying a cleaning liquid to a bottom surface of a substrate after applying a chemical liquid to a top surface of the substrate.
The liquid treatment processing that applies a chemical liquid such as a resist liquid or a precursor of an insulation film upon a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer (referred to hereinafter as “wafer”) is generally conducted by a spin-coating process in which the wafer is rotated at high speed such that the chemical liquid is extended over the wafer surface.